kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Dedede
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |affiliation=none (self-proclaimed king) |latest_appearance=''Kirby Squeak Squad'' }} King DeDeDe, also spelled King De De De or King Dedede is the first antagonist to Kirby in Nintendo and HAL Labs' long-running Kirby video game series, appearing in every game except Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. His name is commonly pronounced Dee Dee Dee, with long E's (it is pronounced this way in the English anime dub). It can also be pronounced like DehDehDeh, as in deck (it is pronounced this way in the original Japanese anime). Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Pop Star, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet Dedede assumes rulership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Characteristics Although not necessarily evil, he causes many problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land through selfish mischief, most of his actions in the series have him causing easily correctable problems for the inhabitants of Dream Land, such as stealing their food or building a castle on top of the Fountain of Dreams. His more heinous actions are more often due to possession by the more sinister entity of Dark Matter, along with the rest of the usual franchise enemies. Despite this, he and Kirby have teamed up on occasions with the purpose of taking down a greater common foe. Some of his absurd behavior seems to be caused by an undescribed complex where he has a hatred for stars, which is inconvenient, considering the entire planet is shaped like a star, and a recurring motif for the many worlds in the series is a star. King Dedede resembles a large birdlike creature, based on what looks like a penguin but Dedede is actually an eagle, dressed in red royal finery, with his personal emblem ( a picture of himself performing the V Sign, or' in later games, just the hand alone performing the sign) embossed on the back of his robe. He also wears yellow gloves, and wields a large hammer as an offensive weapon. He is able to suck in objects and spit them out in a manner similar to Kirby, and following Kirby's Dream Land, he apparently underwent a series of rigorous training to be able to use inhaled air to fly, in the same manner as Kirby. Video Games Kirby's Dreamland Dedede first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land, where he and several thieves acting on his part steal the majority of Dreamland's food, and in either an attempt to crush morale, or simply to cause needless mischief, he steals the inhabitant's treasured Sparkling Stars and gives them to his underlings. Appearing as the final boss of the game, his actions are reversed by Kirby upon his defeat, with a finishing blow that sends him flying through the ceiling of his castle. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland In Kirby's Adventure, he has broken up the fabled Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, causing the people of Dreamland to be unable to dream, and Kirby is dispatched with the task of recovering all the pieces. In a key plot revelation, defeating Dedede makes it apparent that he was actually trying to protect Dream Land from the sinister Nightmare who had taken residence in the fountain, and even goes so far as to spit out Kirby into outer space so Kirby can defeat Nightmare. This is one of the few instances where he is seen as helping Kirby as opposed to hindering him. Nonetheless, this started a popular trend in the series where Dedede would serve as the apparent final boss, but collecting all the pieces of the game's key item would reveal the true instigator of Dream Land's problems. In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed Dedede fights Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land 3, his stomach tearing open and revealing a set of teeth with which he attempts to devour Kirby. Defeating Dedede once all 30 Heart Stars have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's surreal abilities. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter is driven out, he allies with Kirby, allowing him to ride on his back in some areas. Interestingly enough, Dedede is also fought very early in Kirby: Squeak Squad, as he is actually the very first major boss in that game, making this the first Kirby platformer to place him in such a capacity. After his defeat, the Squeaks attack and take his treasure chest thinking it contains an ultimate power and begin to run off with it, but the furious King Dedede grabs and throws Kirby at them, knocking all of them in a rather large pit (which seemingly appears from nowhere). King Dedede is widely recognized for the theme song that often plays during battles against him. The song was used for the Dedede battle in Kirby's Dream Land 1, 2, and 3, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby: Squeak Squad. Although it was not in the original NES version of Kirby's Adventure, it was added in the GBA remake, Nightmare in Dream Land, for the Boss Tower stage. A remixed version of the song was also used during the races against the Dedede Painting in Kirby Canvas Curse. The version of the song from Kirby Super Star also appears in Kirby Air Ride, as an unlockable song for the FIRE track. Another theme associated with King Dedede is the theme from the Gourmet Race mini-game in Kirby Super Star. An orchestral version of this theme is employed during battle against him in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the Fountain of Dreams stage of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Anime thumb|right|King Dedede's appearance in [[Kirby: Right Back at Ya!]]In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dedede's role is similar to his game roles, being a main villain. He has a sidekick in the show named Escargoon. He is angry at Kirby for having all the townspeople like him, so he orders monsters called Demon Beasts from Holy Nightmare Co. and sends them after Kirby. He was slightly redesigned for the show, looking somewhat "less cute". His Castle is guarded by an innumerable amount of Waddle Dee and one Waddle Doo, who seems to be able to translate what they say. Uncharacteristically, in one episode, it is implied that he is an avid Birdwatcher. He claims that he's the 17,962nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time, by placing fake artifacts and fossils in the ground (with Curio's help). He was found out, however, and his plans were dashed by Stone Kirby. Dedede is often criticized about his weight, particularly by Knuckle Joe who would call him "Tubby" amongst other things He is also insulted often by Escargoon, but that usually ends up with him being the victim of Dedede's trusty Hammer. In some episodes his trademark Hammer would be inhaled by Kirby to get the Hammer ability. Modes of Transportation In Early Episodes Dedede would Ride in a Tank-Like Jeep, often in the Gunner seat. In later Episodes He would be seen in the passenger seat of a car resembling an old Rolls Royce Limousine he purchased from Nightmare Enterprises. The Limousine is apparently fast and full of sneaky tricks and traps. Both the Tank and the Limousine were driven by Escargoon. No origins has been given to how the King got his Jeep, though it's likely that he purchased his Jeep from Nightmare Enterprises as well. Dedede also has a tourbus for one episode. It was never seen since that episode. Playable Appearances Though the villain of the series, Dedede has had a handful of playable appearances in some of the more recent games. * In Kirby 64, in addition to being a playable ally in some levels of game, King Dedede is a playable character in the minigames. * In Kirby Air Ride, King Dedede is an unlockable character, obtained after defeating 1000 or more enemies scattered across the game's racetracks. He rides around on a Wheelie. *In Kirby Super Star Dedede is playable in the two player version of quick draw. * In Kirby: Canvas Curse, he is a Medal Swap unlockable after obtaining Waddle Dee, and for a third time allies himself with Kirby in an endeavor to take down a common enemy. He is the heaviest of all available balls, and sinks in water easily. He also has seven HP the most of any other ball. When tapped, he swings his Hammer around him, which can still press down switches and stakes. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was confirmed to be a playable character. In the Super Smash Games King Dedede was meant to be in the original game, Super Smash Bros., but taken out due to time constraints. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, he was taken out for no available Side-B move, a new feature not in the original, as well as other things. However, he appears in the background of Dream Dreams in both of the games and as a Trophy in Melee. King Dedede's Special Attacks Standard Special Move - ''Inhale'' Although not confirmed on the Smash Bros. Website, there are screenshots of Kirby inhaling whilst wearing Dedede's Hat. It's probably like he does in the games, where he sucks up his hapless victim, then throws him/her elsewhere by spitting them out. As this is Dedede's Standard Special Attack, Kirby will also be able to use this when he is inhaled. Up Special Move - ''Super Dedede Jump'' The King jumps pretty high, as he always has done, then comes crashing down onto the floor. He gets stunned when he hits, however pressing down can cancel this but if it is cancelled too late he'll be stunned for even longer. Side Special Move - ''Waddle Dee Toss'' Dedede Picks up a Waddle Dee from out of nowhere and hurls it! When it lands it waddles around the arena, possibly damaging anyone who touches it... On rare occasions, The King will pick up a Waddle Doo, who will wander around and use it's Beam after being thrown and on even earer occasion, he will throw a Gordo. It's likely that the attack power of this move depends on what is thrown, with Waddle Dee being the weakest and Gordo being the strongest. Down Special Move - ''Jet Hammer'' Anchargeable move, Dedede can charge up the get engine in the hammer to deliver a hit with some force. Dedede can still move whilst charging, but the charge can't saved by pressing the shield button. Also, charging it for too long will also hurt the King. Misc abilities * Some of his confirmed abilities are being able to jump more than twice using his puff-up and fly ability (like Kirby). Though it's likely that, like Kirby, he can only do this five times. * He is classed as a heavyweight along with other Nintendo Bad-Guys such as Bowser * King Dedede will carry his hammer around with him at all times, like the Ice Climbers * When Kirby inhales Dedede, he wears Dedede's Hat. * He enters a stage on a throne being held by four Waddle Dee. Though this may be a reference to his apparent lazyness, in certain cultures (particularly in ancient times) it is said that a king/ruler should not go into battle on foot, and are thusly carried to the battlefield by servants or commoners. Final Smash thumb|left|Dedede using his Final SmashHis Final Smash is the Waddle Dee Army. A fitting Final Smash for someone who like to leave all the hard work for everyone else. Dedede call forth a swarm of Waddle Dee to raise a ruckus across the stage. The Waddle Dee are much faster than the ones he normally summons, so players need to watch out to make sure they don’t suddenly get swept off the screen. What makes this Final Smash even more dangerous is that sometimes Gordo appears in the riot. Role in Subspace Emissary The first time Dedede is shown, he uses his Waddle Dees to ambush an unsuspecting Luigi and turn him into a trophy. Then as Wario approaches on his bobsled carrying two trophies (a princess and Ness), he tries to take the new Luigi trophy and is suddenly ambushed by a herd of Waddle Dees who throw Luigi into the sled. Dedede then steals the sled with the trophies in tow. Dedede creates an object fans have called the Dedede Cap (it's real name is unknown) Eventually, Dedede goes to a Special Stage where the players fight the final boss. He revives Bowser, but the Koopa king attacks Dedede. Dedede wins the fight and revives Bowser again, telling him that they should fight the main villian instead of each other. Dedede also finds his rival, Kirby, but is actually happy to see him alive. While Dedede is walking up a staircase, Wario attacks him. However, Wario backs off when he realises that Luigi and Ness can aid Dedede, outnumbering Wario. Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Characters